


【授翻】In From The Cold

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashed Bucky Does Bad Things, Cold War, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Espionage, HYDRA Trash Party, Honeypot, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 冬兵被派去当蜜罐（色情间谍）。发生在七十年代苏联的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In From The Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815013) by [StarsGarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters). 



这个城市真是可怜，除了冰雪和许多两颊通红、穿得毛茸茸的酒鬼之外什么也没有。他迫不及待地扑向为国务院工作的机会，想要看看那些没去过的新地方，参观令人兴奋的场所。但是。操。莫斯科和旅游手册上说的完全不一样。他甚至不会说俄语！

在那些漫长的，头也不回地沉入黑夜的阴暗日子里，唯一让能他保持神志清醒的东西就是酒店里的酒吧了。至少他能看看那些酒吧女孩，是怎么引诱她们的客人的。她们的手段都很老旧了，至少不符合他的口味。甚至他处于绝望的孤独之中时，他也没想和她们来一发。但……独自一人度过圣诞前夜总不太对。

“你好（здравствуйте）。”一个平静的声音在他身后响起。

他对着酒杯叹了口气。“抱歉，我不会说俄语。”

“哦那太好了。其实我也不太会。”那是一个毫无疑问的布鲁克林口音，他的心脏在胸中猛跳起来。他从吧台上回过头，盯着那个黑发的高个子年轻男子，他有一双他所见过的，最蓝的蓝眼睛。“介意我坐在这里吗？”他点点头，然后立即迅速地又摇了摇头，因为震惊而说不出话来。“非常感谢。”

“我……我没想到能在这里遇到一个美国人。每个人都回家去和家人团聚……”

“哦，我妈管我叫那个什么，万人嫌。来杯威士忌谢谢。”他将几个卢布递给酒保。“其实我没有一个可以回去的家，我只是想要记住圣诞歌用英语唱起来是什么样子。”他的声音舒缓而迷人。在寒冷中他穿着一双黑色皮手套，和一件量身定制的漂亮驼色大衣。他身上没有裹着一点皮毛。除了，也许，在他的胸口。他鄙视自己的这个想法。

“这里有个乐队，有时候会出来演奏。他们在尝试，真的。”陌生人有着极长的睫毛，眨眼时扫过他绯红的脸颊。他粉红的嘴唇抚摸着玻璃杯的边缘，轻轻啜饮，让威士忌温暖他的口腔，然后吞下去。“你叫什么名字？”

“詹姆斯。你呢？”他的微笑温暖，带着邀请的意味。

“乔治。”詹姆斯对他伸出一只覆盖着皮革手套的手，他们握了一会手，时间不长，只是礼节性的。乔治的裤子变紧了，很不舒服，他用咳嗽来掩饰他的不适。“你知道吗，能当面听到人说英语的感觉真好。”

“我同意。我是个独立工作者，这是我的第一次旅行。我想下次我得去个天气更温和宜人点的地方，这里光是在外边走路都快要把我屁股给冻掉了。”詹姆斯笑起来，衷心地。他靠在乔治旁边，做了个揉着他冻僵的屁股的动作。

“难道不是吗？我以为我可以对付寒冷，我的意思是，看在上帝的面上，我住在水牛城。但这里是个特别的寒冰地狱。”他喝了一口酒，靠它充满勇气，接着说：“幸运的是，我在这里有一个房间。我不需要走到哪儿去。你知道，要是你想的话，你也可以上来暖暖身子？”他咬了咬嘴唇，屏住呼吸。他通常不是这个取向，但是上帝啊，这里很冷，而他很孤独。

詹姆斯伸出了他戴着手套的手，从乔治的嘴角擦掉了一滴金汤力酒。这个动作亲密得让人无法忍受，乔治朝他的动作靠过去，几乎从酒吧凳上翻下来。“你真慷慨，乔治。我一直很期待能从寒冷中走出来。”

 

++

 

詹姆斯跟着乔治去了他的房间。他靠在门口，从头到脚给他鉴定了一遍。“喜欢你看到的吗？”乔治问，打开门锁，他的手颤抖着。

“喜欢。你看上去快饿死了，你很饥渴吗，乔治男孩？”

乔治喘不过气来。“我快饿死了。”

詹姆斯对他眨眨眼，点点头。“那我们还等什么？一张烫金邀请函？”他走进来，闲庭信步，就好像他拥有整个酒店一样。乔治感谢上帝的祝福。

一颗扣子，然后两颗，他的大衣掉到地板上，詹姆斯戴着手套的手指灵巧地工作着，隔着乔治的裤子揉搓着他的阴茎。“喔，你真是个大家伙！真想知道我能不能把它全部吞下去。”他亲吻了乔治的脖颈，啃咬着他的耳垂。

“别客——气——试试——看！哦天啊。”乔治喘息着，詹姆斯跪了下来，用那双闪耀的蓝眼睛仰望着他。他的嘴唇张大，深深地将乔治的阴茎吞进去。这个混蛋正在微笑着，微笑着吮吸他的阴茎，就像个该死的吸尘器一样。乔治翻着白眼，发出了甜蜜的呻吟。他做了什么可以有如此的荣幸？没花多少时间乔治就在蓝眼睛男孩热切的喉咙里，颤抖着射空了他的存货。他大口喘息着，气喘吁吁。“你——你——你真是太棒了！”

“我？是吗？”詹姆斯坐在了床上，拍了拍身旁。“来吧，来发现我到底有多棒。”乔治有些奇怪他可爱的伴侣为什么没有脱掉他的衣服，但他的热情比纯伏特加更令人陶醉。

乔治大声地打着鼾，因为这过于有创意的放荡夜晚而精疲力尽，醺然欲醉。

詹姆斯看向窗外，一盏小灯闪了三次。他看到了回答的信号，然后转身。他的表情是一片奇怪的空白。没有目击者，没有人再看他的表演，没有必要再继续他的舞台艺术，包括那些微笑和俏皮话。他放置了一些窃听器，精密的窃听装置，然后转向被目标扔下的衣服。他用蜡制作了钥匙的副本，拍了几张身份证和钥匙卡的照片。他的任务差不多完成了。

詹姆斯躺在床上，慢慢地脱下手套。在他的左手有什么邪恶的东西闪着光。他转过身去，用右手抚摸着乔治的面颊。“嗨，美人，你在干嘛？”乔治软绵绵地问道。

“嗨，伙计，你在科尼岛坐过云霄飞车吗？”他的声音单调，那只比任何人类都更强壮的冰冷的左手，猛地抓住了乔治的喉咙，捏紧。乔治的眼睛凸起，挣扎着试图呼吸，他的双腿踢蹬着，抓着那只金属手，直到他的蹬踢减弱下来，最后完全停止。刺客松开了他的手，将乔治的金发从他的额头上推开。在灯光下，死人的模样几乎让他感觉到熟悉。

“没什么（Это не что иное）。”离开的时候，他对自己低声说。“这没什么（Это не что иное）。”


End file.
